<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust of a kind by willowthorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953080">Trust of a kind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn'>willowthorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lupin III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BSDM, F/M, Impact Play, Shibari, Trans Character, Wax Play</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:40:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthorn/pseuds/willowthorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP - Fujiko doms Goemon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishikawa Goemon XIII/Mine Fujiko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust of a kind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fujiko has him tied, pretty red rope wrapped around his thighs, his chest, his arms, his scars. She has a crop in hand, shining leather towering as it clings to her thighs. She tips his chin up, long red nails scraping pleasantly against his chin. </p><p>“You’re going to be good for me, yeah?” Her breath is against him, the warmth of her lips close enough that he wants to lean up to her, wants to capture her. The ropes around his wrists feel tighter. He breathes, nods, relaxes. </p><p>“Good boy.” Her hand trails through the long ends of his hair, kisses his ear, his cheek. “You’re so pretty like this, so beautiful.”</p><p>He shivers at her touch, shivers at her absence. He hears the hiss of the lighter, the catch of the flame. She leans him back, makes him arch for her. “We’re trying wax today, ok darling? I want you to hold with the sensation, let your body move in response to it. Can you do that for me, baby?” </p><p>He’d do anything for her. He would, so he nods. </p><p>“And you’ll let me know if it’s too hot?”</p><p>“Yes.” Impossible as that may seem. </p><p>She expects him to flinch as wax drips down his collar bone, the first blush of heat trailing down to his heart. It doesn’t hurt, doesn’t make his skin jump. He breathes, and the sensation is just that - warm, nice, something stinging but not unwelcome. </p><p>“Honey, keep your eyes on me.” She calls his attention away from sensation, makes him watch as she cups her breasts, her hips hovering above his own. The next drop does get a small jolt out of him as it breaks down his back. He breathes, a bit harsher, and her arms settle around him momentarily. “There, baby. Like that.”</p><p>Wax lands like kisses against his shoulders, the bigger drops burning into old scar tissue. The broken nerves there come alive, singing with the heat. He lets himself shift against it, leaning into the sensation instead of simply letting it roll over him. He moves against Fujiko, his chest pushing into her’s, and she giggles. It’s a trick of the body, an inverse of his usual meditation. The more he played into the sensation, the more pleasurable it was. No stillness, no hiding, no removal. Just the sensation of pleasure, of play, of trying to get her to smile. </p><p>She pushes him back, harder this time. His arms rest tight below him, twisting his spine as she removes herself from him, a line of wax landing hotly on the dip of his inner thigh. He squirms against the heat, feeling the wax set and crack and set again as he moves. He moans softly, the way she likes, and is rewarded with the crop coming down on his opposing thigh. He curls into it, breathes his pleasure-pain against the pillow of her thigh. She pets him, so soft as she lets the candle carve a molten line across his side. </p><p>It doesn’t hurt, it doesn’t hurt, but he lets himself be consumed by it. He shivers against her, and she stops to make him sit, to make him look at her, to make him speak. She kisses into his hair, plays with the soft, dark mess between his legs. She doesn’t need to, so he lets his throat rumble with pleased little hums as she kisses him. “Tell me what you’re feeling, baby.”</p><p>“It’s hot…” He breathes, nuzzling into her hair, the bright, fruity scent of her shampoo filling him. “It’s good.” He elaborates, shifting again, trying to bring the hand on his thigh closer to the slick between his legs. </p><p>“Not yet, honey.” She pulls her hand away, tugging on the ropes that loop just over his hips. “I didn’t put all that work into tying you up for nothing. “I want you to turn over for me.”</p><p>He does so without hesitation, yielding to her touch as she lifts his hips, spreads his knees. He feels the brush of the crop down his back, interrupted with the silky rope. She taps lightly on the curve of his ass, a warning before he hears the crop crack behind him. The wax still holds heat along his side, every crack of the crop against him adding another layer of stinging warmth. </p><p>Her hand against him sends him moaning, the soft contrast of her hands against his raw skin blissful. He’s fully laying down now, grinding into the floor as Fujiko teases him, spreads him, lets her fingers ghost over the curve of his pussy. She gently flicks his clit, and he makes no effort to hide the noise he makes. </p><p>“Mmm… I told you I liked how you look in red, but I think this pink here suits you even more.” She palms him slowly, slipping her long fingers into his entrance. He begins to move against her, whining as she pulls on his ropes and forces his hips still.</p><p>“Now Goemon, I thought you told me you’d be a good boy today.” She pulls her hand away, the air cold without her. “Do I have to suspend you like last time so you can’t move? Is that what you want?” </p><p>He shakes his head, and he wants it anyways. He remembers the pointed pressure, the earth-shaking buzz of a wand driving him over the edge again and again until all he could do was hang limply in the hold of the ropes, spent and dripping. He could remember how Lupin had treated him like a work of art, complimenting Fujiko’s work, the way the ropes highlighted certain curves, certain muscles. But he’ll be good for her, he’ll do as she wants. So he stays still, shivering as he feels her hands move to the curve of his back, the breath of his shoulders. </p><p>The reintroduction of wax makes him bite his lips, toes curling as it splashes across his abused ass, gathers against the ropes crossing his thighs. She pulls him back by his hair, makes him arch. He can feel his clit twitching, begging for attention as he gasps and groans her name. </p><p>“Say it louder, baby. I want to hear you.” She purrs. She presses against him, pushes him back so he’s standing on his knees, strokes his inner thighs as she puts away her crop, extinguishes the candle. </p><p>“Fujiko, please… I- I want -” He wants whatever she gives him. He wants her dick, her fingers, her mouth. Anything. </p><p>“You’re so needy for me today, honey. You want me?” She laughs, nails skirting his chin.</p><p>“Please, yes, anything, I just-” He cuts himself off, feels the press of her lips hot and heavy against his own. He feels her fingers against his hips, pulling lightly on the ropes until they begin to fall away. She pushes him back, drags her nails against the hard edges of his torso. She dips her face between his legs, smooths his pubic hair out of her way with a steady hand. She keeps him pinned, and he lets her do so as she drinks him in, the fluttering of her tongue against him laying him flat. </p><p>He twists his now free hands into her hair as she fucks him with her mouth, his leg looped around her neck pulling her closer. He feels her tongue inside him, feels her hand reaching around to jerk his clit in time with her motions. She moves.</p><p>The kiss she gives him sends aftershocks coursing through his body, electric as it steals what little resolve he had left. He cums against her fingers, gasps her name into her mouth. </p><p>“Good boy.” She praises him, petting his hair back in the evening light. “Now are you going to get on your knees and treat me, or do I have to call Lupin?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>